beifandomcom_ja-20200213-history
自由
For those wondering why this reply is so late (and why I've been inactive for several days), it's because I had finals last week, and that required all my focus. I'll be back on regualrly now during Christmas break. There's a few more things from PyroGothNerd that I'd like to respond to, basically just to finish this conflict up. The fight seems to have cooled down considerably, so I'm not going to go H.A.M. like last time (in large part because my unjust TT Wiki block has been revoked). Rebuttals to reader: Like last time, PyroGothNerd's quotes are bolded; my responses follow in regular type. 1) ". . . I'm not mad at you for cussing. You can cuss. I even stated cussing wasn't against the rules." Yes, I know. When I said that I got banned for cussing, I meant it in the context of cussing AT someone, i.e. profane insult. Because there's a big difference between saying "Fans are cool as shit" and "Man, you're full of shit." I have acknwoledged that I was blocked for attacking a user, not just cussing. 2) ". . . I would still like to point out that you took things way out of context when talking about my past actions on the Candle Cove wiki. . . I was . . . highly inexperienced at the time, as, like I said, it was SEVERAL YEARS AGO . . . people change over several years." A few things; first, if you were highly inexperienced at the time, then you had no business being an administrator on that wiki (also, it seems you still need more admin experience in light of this situation). And second, I'm willing to except your excuse that this was years ago. You are right, people can change. However, I felt the need to bring up this Candle Cove incident because you were acting like a supreme moral goddess whilst treating me like El Diablo. I wanted to show that neither of us are perfect. 3) "That's also why I tend to over-block, particularly in cases of harassment, because I'm used to users popping back up long before their block actually expired, and continuing to do exactly what they were told not to . . ." Just because you've had a lot of relenteless vandalizers and harassers, that doesn't mean it's right to overblock almost every case of malice. For example, what if there were many criminals who would rob a bank as soon as they got out of prison. Would it be right to just execute every single thief after their first robbery? No, because there'd still be those who would change there ways. My suggestion would be a progressive block—something like 1 day for the first offense, 1 week for the second, 2 weeks for the third, etc. That way, people get chances to amend their ways instead of just 1 stike and 'yer out. Of course there will be exceptions to the progressive block, but they should be rare. 4) "I got all paranoid and thought you might be a cyberstalker, too." When people insult/ban me unjustly and give me no chance to respond, that's when I go hunting. I don't let things go that easily. Such was the case with you and RayVin. 5) "As a result, I had a tendency to freak out and panic if something even looked vaguely suspicious or aggressive." Again, don't do that. It's irresponsible of someone trusted as an administrator. Conclusion As stated in the intro, I'm not going to go off on Pyro this time since he was relatively respectful in his last comment. That being said, I'm still not a happy camper about this whole situation and how he handled it. But anyways, I hope this whole fight will be resolved soon, because I am definitely not enjoying it.